The Fall of Faolchu
|type = Side quest |creatures = Werewolves |dlc = Base }} The Fall of Faolchu is a quest available in . Background I stand with Captain Darien Gautier and the rescued Camlorn citizens. The time to retake Camlorn from Faolchu has arrived. Quick Walkthrough #Escort a Volunteer to the three Towers #Defeat Faolchu #Talk to General Gautier #Talk to Darien Gautier #Complete the quest Walkthrough Continue talking to Darien after the previous quest, Taking the Fight to the Enemy, and he will say that the Vestige was too successful, as Faolchu is now mad to the point of constant howling. The gates of Camlorn needs to be opened. Darien suggests that the Vestige take a Camlorn Volunteer to light the fires in the towers to signal his father, and after this is completed, he will take the rest of the civilians and his guards and unlock the gates. Once the fires are lit, the Vestige needs to take on Faolchu alone and keep him busy long enough for Darien and the troops to take the city. They mention needing fire to defeat him. Darien promise fire will come as soon as the archers have arrived. Escort the volunteers to each of the three towers and wait outside while they go inside to light the fires. There are werewolves everywhere; keep fighting them until it's time to find Faolchu and confront him. He has taken over a holding in the northern part of the city. Head inside to see a ghostly figure talk to a reborn werewolf Faolchu. Fight him with fire and defeat him. When it's done and Faolchu is dead, head outside to find a group of soldiers and Camlorn citizens stand around, clapping their hands. Walk over and talk to General Gautier. He is really glad to see that the Vestige has killed the beast, but in modesty, they say it was a group effort. However, the General say that if the Vestige hadn't showed up, they would have lost the war. Asking the General questions will make him tell the Vestige what will happen to Camlorn now, but it's time for the Vestige to talk to his son Darien before it's time to leave. He is standing nearby. Darien is in a happy mood and jokes a little but the Vestige is impatient and wants him to focus as his father has sent them to Darien to talk. Darien wanted to say his thanks personally. He is glad that they came along, because their actions saved lives. Darien adds he will leave the Camlorn Guard now as he is no builder, besides the Angof thing is still out there. Someone has to go and deal with that. He makes some jokes but the Vestige must move on now and Darien, in his happy mood says that the first one to reach Angof buys the first bottle of wine! Reward *Lion Guard Pauldrons *1 skill point *73–302 Gallery The Fall of Faolchu Image.png|Faolchu before battle. Trivia *If the Vestige is a female, Darien clearly flirts with them in an amusing dialogue, just before completing the quest. ru:Падение Фаолчу Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests